


Pour vivre heureux...

by malurette



Series: Au monde du Ciel comme sur la Terre [6]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon character deaths, Gen, Interquel, One Shot, Reincarnation, mahjong, sort of fix it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une maison de thé dans le monde d'En-Bas, trois joueurs de mahjong et quelqu'un d'absent. Gojun tente de relier ses souvenirs à un passé et un futur qui ne lui appartiennent pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour vivre heureux...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parmi les Dieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343065) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Pour vivre, tout simplement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden, Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages :** Gōjun, réincarnations de Konzen, Kenren et Tenpō  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « pour vivre heureux... » + contrainte accessoire _gen_ pour 31_jours (18 juin ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** post _Gaiden_ , pré _Saiyuki_  
>  **Note :** fic écrite de manière spéculative avant la sortie des derniers chapitres de _Saiyuki Gaiden_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~850

Gōjun ne devrait pas être là, mais au point où il en est... Tant de temps a passé depuis la déchéance de Konzen, Tenpō et Kenren, l’emprisonnement de Gokū, la chute de Nataku. Il a mal pour ces deux enfants mais ne peut rien faire pour eux à son niveau. Même pour ses deux anciens compagnons et leur ami, il ne peut rien. Juste s’assurer, avant sa propre fin, de la vie qu’ils mènent, réincarnés.  
Le roi dragon n’a jamais compris l’attirance qu’avait son maréchal pour ce monde et l’empressement qu’avait son général préféré et leurs hommes à l’y suivre dès que possible. Elle est loin d’être aussi agréable que leur monde d’En-Haut, cette terre des humains. Mais justement, quand ils n’y sont pas pour éliminer monstres et yōkai dissidents, ses imperfections ont leur charme, constate-t-il.

Ayant changé son apparence, il est parti à leur recherche. Une maison de thé en le monde d’En-Bas. Un jeune noble qui trompe son ennui, un soldat qui tue le temps entre deux campagnes et un érudit qui se cherche à se distraire. Ils n’ont pas beaucoup changé, ni physiquement ni dans leurs attitudes. Il se sent rassuré de le voir. Ils sont restés en grande partie eux-mêmes en renaissant humains. Une nouvelle chance leur est offerte, pourvu que leur existence mortelle soit heureuse...  
Kenren a désormais les yeux noirs et les cheveux roux flamboyant, toujours le même sourire canaille, et la même descente côté alcool. Konzen est posé, sous ses cheveux plus foncés qu’autrefois, tirés en un chignon strict ; toujours les mêmes impossibles yeux clairs et cet air d’ennui digne. Et leur fait face, toujours, le sourire chaleureux et accueillant de Tenpō, s’étendant jusqu’à des yeux d’un vert nouveau.

Il apprend que ces trois-là fréquentent régulièrement ce salon. Qu’ils ont sympathisé malgré leurs différences, autour d’une partie de mahjong. Qu’ils se retrouvent souvent pour jouer. Ils n’ont pas toujours de quatrième partenaire. Certains jouent de temps en temps avec eux, parfois le patron s’il n’y a pas beaucoup de clients, des gens de passage, des habitués... mais étrangement, eux qui sont quasiment toujours ensemble quand ils passent ici, ils n’ont jamais trouvé de quatrième joueur fixe. Aujourd’hui d’ailleurs, ils n’ont personne. S’il joue lui-même au mahjong, le voyageur accepterait-il de..?

Gōjun hésite une fraction de seconde. Il n’est pas censé les approcher. Il voulait juste les observer de loin. Mais son propre temps étant compté, il n’aura sans doute plus jamais une telle chance.  
Ils l’accueillent à leur table, heureux de pouvoir débuter une partie. Il ne s’enquiert pas de leurs noms, et s’ils se présentent, il ne les retient pas. Il préfère garder le souvenir de ceux qu’il a connus Là-Haut.

Ils lui donnent l’impression de l’avoir attendu impatiemment. Le cœur de Gōjun se serre quand il réalise que oui, ils attendent un quatrième compagnon, mais certainement pas lui. Il n’a jamais réellement fait partie de leur cercle, et cette fameuse nuit qui a scellé leur destin, il n’a pas voulu les suivre. Ça lui était impossible. Au contraire, ils les a même affrontés... et les a vus mourir, impuissant.

Ils croient peut-être que tant qu’ils sont eux trois ensemble, n’importe qui fera l’affaire comme quatrième pour une partie de mahjong. Certains jours, espère Gōjun en réfléchissant à leur situation, peut-être ont-il plutôt l’impression étrange d’espérer la venue de quelqu’un qui complètera parfaitement leur carré et restera pour toujours avec eux, quelqu’un qui aurait dû se joindre à eux dès leur première rencontre et se trouve étrangement en retard... et lui, sait exactement qui ils attendent, et sait également qu’il ne viendra jamais les rejoindre.  
Il ne devrait sans doute pas tant souhaiter cette attente, sachant qu’elle ne leur apporterait que souffrance : celui dont ils ont besoin pour être au complet, c’est cet enfant autour de qui ils s’étaient réunis au Ciel en premier lieu, et qui se trouve désormais exilé sur terre et emprisonné loin des regards des humains, frappé du tabou. Enfermé pour l’éternité. Après « les événements » il n’a pas été possible, aux dirigeants du Ciel, d’exécuter Gokū, aussi l’ont-il scellé dans la terre dont il n’aurait jamais dû sortir. Et, ignorants de son triste destin, ses quatre compagnons, protecteurs, grands frères, attendent que lui aussi renaisse, libre, et vienne les rejoindre. Au moment de se réincarner, ils n’auraient pas voulu trancher totalement les liens qui les liaient. Oublier Gokū ? Ils auraient refusé net tous les trois. C’est pour lui qu’ils ont pris cette voie...

Durant leur temps au Ciel, ils vivaient « pour pouvoir mourir le sourire aux lèvres ». C’était plus une philosphie de mortels que de dieux, d’après Gōjun, et qu’il ne comprenait pas. Puissent-ils désormais mener leur existence « pour vivre heureux », tout simplement, sans penser plus qu’il ne faut à leur fin inévitable désormais.

Quand tout sera fini pour lui aussi, prie Gōjun, il espère qu’il pourra également se réincarner à leurs côtés et veiller sur eux, à défaut de pouvoir combler l’absence de Gokū.


End file.
